Carlisle, Bella, and the Cullen clan
by meg5442
Summary: Bella meets Carlisle in the emergency room and falls in lust with him, Carlisle knows that Bella is his singer and his soulmate.
1. Chapter 1

Carlisle, Bella, and the Cullen clan

**Chapter 1**

I was standing by my truck when I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Edward Cullen was watching me. We sat at the same lab table in biology class, but he didn't say much. He just watched me with those troubled eyes of his. He had been absent from school for several days but he came back yesterday and seemed fine. We had talked yesterday and I told him things, personal things, which I have never shared with anyone else.

Edward was gorgeous; he was without a doubt the best looking guy I have ever seen. His two brothers and two sisters were beautiful but they did not compare to Edward. He was good looking, smelled wonderful, and when he did speak he had a voice like an angel. It was the most beautiful voice I have ever heard, and the few times I have seen him smile, his smile was amazing. He could light up a room with his smile. No one person should have everything that Edward has looks, brains, money, and siblings that so obviously love each other. Of course Edward, Emmett, and Alice were adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. Rosalie Hale and her brother Jasper were foster kids. They were some kin to Mrs. Cullen and have lived with her since they were very young, or so the town gossips say.

I have never seen Mrs. Cullen, I think Alice told me her name is Esme. The mysterious Mrs. Cullen no one, not even the town gossips, seem to know what happened but the Dr. and Mrs. Cullen had divorced about two months before I moved to Forks. According to the gossips when Mrs. Cullen moved out Rosalie and Jasper chose to stay with Dr. Cullen. I mean that had to say something about Dr. Cullen when they chose him over Mrs. Cullen, their blood kin.

One thing that I found strange was that even though they were adopted and foster kids all the Cullen siblings had varying shades of the same honey colored eyes. Although I could have sworn that Edwards eyes had been almost black the day before he left school and disappeared. Yesterday though they were a golden honey colored, a very unusual color.

Alice was the friendliest of the Cullens she seemed to want to be my friend. We had talked several times and I think we could be very good friends. She is very warm and open and likes to hug. She hugged me at least three times yesterday.

It was so cold today, it was close to the end of May and some kind of freak ice storm had hit Forks over night. I got up this morning and everything was coated with ice, not snow but ice. It rains in Forks more that anywhere else in the continental U.S. But it usually did freeze and have ice storms this late in the spring. I really don't like rain, snow or ice.

Suddenly I hear brakes squeal and tires on the icy pavement of the parking lot. Someone tackled me, knocking me to the ground. I saw Edward's face as we hit the ground, and he rolls us under my pickup truck. Thank goodness my truck was so high off the ground. Thanks to 4-wheel drive, a lift kit and over sized tires that my friend Jacob Black, had put on it. We were under my truck with Edward on top of me as Tyler's mom's van slammed into the side of my truck. My truck was old and built when they still put metal in vehicles, not like the fiberglass and plastic they build vehicles with now. I knew my truck would survive and we would too but I wasn't so sure about the van and Tyler driving it. Things started to go black and I realized that I had hit my head on the pavement when I fell. I heard Edward's voice sounding very distant calling, "Bella, Bella, can you hear me?"

As I came to I was in an ambulance on the way to the hospital. Of course we had a police escort courtesy of my father, Charlie Swan, Chief of Police, Forks, Washington. Me, I'm Isabella Marie Swan, Bella to my friends. When I opened my eyes I was looking into Edward's golden eyes, concern written all over his face. "I'm sorry Bella, when I tackled you, your head hit the pavement and you probably have a concussion. My dad will take care of you when we get to the hospital, he is waiting for us now. I called him already, he's the best." Edward said with pride. He also told me that Alice was in the police car with Charlie.

When we got to the emergency room, Edward, Alice, and Charlie insisted they were staying with me. The nurse acted like she wanted to refuse them but she didn't. Edward sat and held my hand saying how sorry he was that he had hurt me. If he had not done what he did I would be smashed flat between my truck and Tyler's van. I could hear Tyler talking in the next curtain, saying how sorry he was. Charlie acted like he didn't know who to glare at. Edward for holding my hand or Tyler for almost killing me. Every time he looked at Alice he smiled and got a fatherly look on his face. Apparently Alice had completely charmed Charlie on the ride to the hospital, he was wrapped around her little finger.

Charlie is a great dad even though he didn't get a lot of practice while I was growing up. We saw each other every other Christmas and two weeks every summer. But my Daddy loves me and I know it. He takes good care of me and has a tendency to be a little overprotective, but I'm sure that is the police training coming out in him. We are not rich but he manages to get me all the little extras that teenagers like. Including my truck, I hope it wasn't badly damaged. Charlie told me Jake and his dad, Billy will come get it and have it fixed by Monday morning.

All the apologizing from Edward and Tyler and the smiling and glaring from Charlie starts to get on my nerves. I start getting a worse headache, Alice seems to sense this and convinces Charlie that she and Edward need to take him for a cup of coffee. THAK YOU, ALICE! Alice smiles and winks at me as they leave.

They have done my x-rays, MRI, and CT and I'm just waiting to see the doctor and Tyler is quiet now, I think he is asleep. So I let my mind wander.

I hear a very musical, sexy voice say, "Isabella Swan?" I look up and OMG! Sex on legs has just walked into my room. This man is even better looking than Edward, which I thought would be impossible but here he is. I take one look into his honey colored eyes and I want him, and I want him NOW! To hell with the headache and the double vision. I have never felt this way before, I am still a virgin but this man could have anything he wants from me. And I don't even know his name, but my panties are getting wet.

"Yes, " I said, "I'm Bella."

"Well, Bella, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, I will be taking care of you today." I could think of quite a few things he could take care of for me. Man, this guy is S E X Y!

" I just took a look at your test results and you have a concussion." he said. As he touched my head checking for lumps or tender spots. "Are you in pain? Having and vision problems?" he asked as he looks into my eyes and smiles. Yes, I'm in pain but it wasn't just in my head, my stomach was all knotted up and all I could think of was what it would be like to kiss this man. This was Edward's dad for goodness sakes, he was definitely a dilf. I must have hit my head really hard because I never thought these things before in my entire life. Not even about Edward and until this very moment he was the hottest guy I had ever met.

"Yes, my head hurts and I have been having double vision but that comes and goes." I replied trying to get my racing heart under control. It took everything I have not to reach up and kiss this man and I have never really kissed a boy before. I mean really KISS. Not just a quick goodnight peck at the door when I never plan to go out with him again. I went out in Phoenix a lot, just never twice with the same guy. I didn't like guys my age and my mom, Renee, would not let me date anyone who was older than me. So I had a string of first date. On the bright side I had gotten really good at first dates.

Dr Cullen liked into my eves and smiled saying, "Just relax and I'll take care of you. Everything will be fine. I do want to keep you overnight so I can keep an eye on you, if that is okay with you and your dad."

"That sounds like a good idea Dr. Cullen. I was really worried that Bells would want to go home and I have to work tonight." My dad said as he came through the door. Alice and Edward were right behind him. Alice smiled and winked at me saying, "If you are going to spend the night here I'll go get you clothes to wear home tomorrow and night clothes for tonight, you are NOT spending the night in that ugly hospital gown." As she grabbed Edward's hand leaving the room taking him to help her.

Dr. Cullen said he would go order some meds for me and get me moved to a rooms I will be more comfortable. He light seemed to leave the room with him.

Charlie sat down in the chair that Edward had occupied and took my hand. His hands were so much warmer than Edward's. Dr. Cullen had really cold hands too, but don't all doctors have cold hands. Dad looked at me saying, "Bells, you gave me a real scare this time. If that Cullen kid hadn't been there I could have lost you. I just got you back and I really like having you around, besides the food is a lot better since you moved in." Chuckling about the food, he couldn't even boil water.

"Sorry Dad, I guess Edward did save my life, maybe we should invite him and his family over for a barbeque or something." I said.

"Good idea hon. So this Edwin is he your boyfriend or something?" Charlie asks.

"No Dad, we are just friends, I think of Alice as my best friend and Edward is part of the whole Cullen family package." I said. "And you might try to remember his name is Edward."

"Well, if you change your mind about Edward I would have no objections to him as your boyfriend. He already proved he will protect you, and Bells face it you definitely need protecting." Charlie said.

Carlisle POV

I could hear everything Charlie and Isabella were saying even though I was no longer in the room with them. I was really relieved when I heard Bella deny that Edward was her boyfriend. I know it is wrong but I want her for myself, I don't want to compete with anyone for her. She is everything I ever dreamed of. She is beautiful, Alice said she is very smart, kind gentle and she doesn't pull away from Alice or Edward's touch even though their skin is hard and cold. Her scent is amazing, her blood has a powerful attraction to me. She is what is known in the vampire world (my World) as my singer. Her blood sings for me, calls out to me. I want so much to taste her blood but it is more than that I think she is my soul mate. That one person in the world that is meant to be my mate, forever. I wanted to walk into that room, push Charlie out, lock the door and climb into bed with her and bury myself inside her. I wanted to make her scream my name in ecstasy. As she reached the climax I wanted to bite her, taste her blood, and push her climax even higher. I wanted to take her again and again and again until she was exhausted. Let her sleep in my arms and start all over again when she woke up. But I had to take this very slowly. Bella was not legally an adult yet, and I was not a child molester, but she did not have a child's body. She was 17 years old and slender but her body was ripe. She had curves in all the right places and her breasts, oh her breasts, they were soft and large, I estimate a DD. Unusual for such a small frame but she is beautiful. I just want to touch her breasts, to wrap my lips around her nipples and suckle like a baby. I would not even mind if she had milk in them, even though vampires don't eat. I can think of nothing more exciting than nursing from Bella's breast unless it was burying myself deep inside her after I had tongued her to a climax and enjoyed her cum. I knew she would taste amazing.

I had to pull myself together and calm down before I go in to talk to Charlie again. I can't talk to my soul mate's father while I was having a party in my pants dreaming of fucking his daughter. As my hard on softened I entered her new room to talk to Charlie and Bella. When she saw me her face lit up with an amazing smile and could smell her arousal, I didn't it earlier, it was there again. Could she possibly want me as much as I want her?

I answered Charlie's questions about Bella's condition and he said he would have to work late tonight and wanted to know what time she would be released tomorrow so he could make sure he was here to pick her up. I volunteered to drive her home and get her settled for him and he could bring home supper for her when he got off work.

"Carlisle, I can't ask you to do that, I can't take advantage of our friendship like that." Charlie said.

"Charlie, I would not offer to do this if I didn't want to, it will give me a chance to get to know Bella better. After all she is Alice's best friend." Carlisle replied.

"Yes, she seems to be getting close to Edward, too. You never know what could develop there Carlisle, someday we could be family." Charlie said.

BPOV

Carlisle was checking my eyes with that bright light and I thought I heard him growl at Charlie's remark about me and Edward. Surely, I had imagined that unless he didn't think I was good enough for his son. I wasn't interested in the son at all, I wanted the original, the dad, the doctor, sex on legs, Carlisle. I could imagine wrapping my legs around him as he buried himself deep into my body. My panties were soaked now, all I could think of was having sex with Carlisle. At the time I'm thinking this Carlisle is checking my ears with the light making sure I'm not bleeding from my ears. I thought I heard him whisper very softly, "I know how you feel, I want you, too. I can smell how much you want me." It was spoken so softly I was almost convinced I had imagined it, until I looked into his eyes, those smiling bedroom eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle, Bella, and the Cullen clan

Carlisle POV

I can't believe it! I think Bella wants me the same way I want her, but I shouldn't do anything about it. She is so young. I know the legal age of consent in the state of Washington is 16 but this girl seems so innocent. What will Charlie think; he is the only real human friend I have. I have colleagues here at the hospital but I don't relate to them the way I do Charlie. We have become friends the last couple years since we moved to Forks. I like Charlie he a good, fair man, but would he be able to accept me as a suitor for his daughter? I'm a divorced man with adopted children her age and older. I was 23 when I was changed I'm passing as 28 now. I don't look much older than Bella and no one could love her more or keep her safer than me. I will just have to convince Charlie.

BPOV

Alice came dancing into my room telling everyone to leave that she has work to do. She was going to get me out of that horrible hospital rag and into something decent. Charlie left saying he would see me tomorrow, if I need him he would be a phone call away. Carlisle left and my heart sank, the room seemed dark and cold without him. He did promise to be back before I went to sleep.

Alice was Alice, dancing around the room. She took the clothes she brought me for tomorrow out of the bag a green v-neck sweater that looked like it would hug all my curves and look pretty sexy if I do say so myself. She also brought a black short (I mean short) skirt and knee boots with 4" heels, I think she is trying to kill me. I'm such a klutz I can't walk and chew bubble gum at the same time. The gown she brought me was a green gauzy, clingy thing cut low in the front and showed everything I had but still wasn't slutty. I was embarrassed at first then Alice looked at me with her knowing eyes and said, "If Carlisle can keep his hands off you with this on then he doesn't deserve you."

"Alice!"

"Oh Bella, it is as plain as the nose on your face that you and Carlisle have the hots for each other. I think it's great, so does Edward, we talked to Jasper, Rose, and Emmett and they are all for it, too. Even Esme is excited for you all. She has worried about Carlisle for years, decades even if he would find his one true love, his soul mate. He needs someone; he is a good man and has a lot to offer the right woman. The right woman is you."

"You think I'm the right woman for him? Wait a minute! You talked to Esme about me? She left Carlisle, divorced him, why does her opinion count?"

Carlisle and Esme were never married. Esme and Edward have always been together. That is why Edward doesn't date girls at school. Carlisle and Esme only pretended to be married to adopt us. She and Edward are soul mates just like Jasper and I and Rose and Em, we were all meant to be together. When you see them together you will understand, age isn't a factor, love the heart is what matters. Edward was very lonely for a long time before Esme, they complete each other.:"

"What do you a long time? Edward is only 17, right?"

"It is a long story and now isn't the time. I'm just asking you to have an open mind, Bella. I already love you and think of you as my sister. I'm glad Edward and I were able to protect you today."

"What do you mean? You talk like you knew this was going to happen. What is going on here?"

"Bella remember what I said about an open mind. I can see the future and I'm always right unless something happens, someone changes their mind to change it. Edward can read minds, we are gifted."

"Edward reads minds, you mean he knows what I was thinking all this time?" I panic. "Oh God, I will die of embarrassment if he tells Carlisle what I was thinking."

"You are the one exception to Edward's gift. He can't read you. He gets nothing but silence when he tries to read you. But Bella, it's not hard to tell what you were thinking about Carlisle. MY daddy is sex on legs and I know it. The nurses almost spontaneously combust when he walks by. I can admit most women think he's a dilf."

OMG! I think Alice can read my mind now. My face is red and I am almost hyperventilating when Alice puts her hand on my arm.

"Please listen to Carlisle and don't judge us. Remember Carlisle is crazy about you. He was having some pretty hot thoughts about you earlier. And Edward can read Carlisle, which is why he had to leave, he had to get to Esme, it was killing him hearing Carlisle's thoughts. To be honest I don't think I have ever seen Edward so horny. But Carlisle will never do anything to disrespect you or hurt you. He does love you, I'll let him explain but please keep an open mind and heart Bella. Oh and by the way, Carlisle is coming to see you right now and he isn't going to be able to resist you in that gown. Please love him back, he deserves the best and you are what is best for him/ I'll see you later Bella, I love you, Sis." And Alice was gone so fast I didn't even see her leave.

Carlisle comes through the door and when he sees me his eyes go very dark with desire and he rushes across the room to me. I can tell he wants to hold me as much as I want him too. I stand up and step closer to him and put my arms around his waist his arms encircle me. I look up at him as he looks down at me, our eyes meet and then our lips do.. His lips are hard and cold but gentle. I never want this kiss to end, his tongue brushes my lower lip asking for entrance I open my lips and our tongues begin to dance. He pulls away saying, :Bella, this is wrong, I shouldn't take advantage of you like this. But you are so beautiful and irresistible I can't help myself.. I want you, I want to lay you down and bury myself in you. I want to hear you scream my name as you climax over and over again. But I can't you are too young and innocent and there is so much about me that you don't know."

"Why don't you explain to me and let me decide for myself, Carlisle. I don't know how or why but I know I love you and I want to be with you forever. One lifetime will not be enough and I want to hear you scream my name as I bring you to your climax. I want to feel you inside me and to be with you in every way possible."

"Bella, you don't know what a life with me will involve. It is not fair to ask you to deal with it. It isn't the life I want for you."

"Explain it to me, I have an open mind and an open heart and I can't think of any better way to spend tonight than listening to you, unless it would be making love to you. But I don't think you are going to do that even though I want you more that life itself. Please Carlisle."

"Bella, I will never be able to say no to you. Put your robe on and we will go to my office to talk more privately and we will be undisturbed. I just have to keep my hands off you long enough to tell you everything."

"Carlisle you will never have to keep your hand off me, in fact I have a few places I can suggest you put them, if you would like."

Carlisle just laughs as we walk to his office keeping a respectable distance between us. The nurses we meet smile at him and glare at me as I want to growl at them and tell them," MINE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle, Bella, and the Cullen clan

Chapter 3

When we went in Carlisle's office the Cullen clan (as I had begun to think of them) was there. Alice had a big smile on her face and Edward looked very smug and satisfied sitting with his arm around Esme. I knew it had to be Esme because she was the only Cullen that I didn't know. She was smiling pretty big herself. Jasper seemed like he was ready to rescue someone, I don't know who. Rose and Emmett were just sitting there holding hands and talking quietly.

Carlisle said, "I think you know everyone except Esme. Bella this is Esme, Esme this is Bella." She came over and hugged me smiling, "I'm so happy that you and Carlisle have found each other. He has been alone way too long. But I guess he was just waiting for your soul to be born and to grow up."

Emmett said, "She has grown up real nice, too. I approve Dad."Everyone laughed at that then Emmett asks, "Do we get to call Bella, Mom?" We all started laughing again especially when I said, "Only if you want to admit your mom is younger that you."

Emmett mutters something about just being glad to have a real mother finally. I smile and laugh and give him a big hug which seems to surprise everyone.

Carlisle takes my hand and lead me to a couch, we sat down he looked so serious saying, "There are a lot of things about our family that I need to explain to you. Everyone is here so you know they support us and the feelings I have for you. I know this is fast and confusing but just know that I love you more than anything in this world. I will never hurt you and I will protect you with my life from any danger. You are absolutely safe here with us. No on in this room will ever harm you. Do you understand and believe this?"

I nodded my head and smiled; I laid my head on Carlisle's shoulder and snuggled against his side. He smiled pulling me close and wrapping his arms around me.

"Now comes the hard part." He stood up and kneeled in front of me taking both of my hands in his looking into my eyes.

"Bella, I know you have noticed things about us. Our skin is cold and hard, our eyes are a color most people have never seen and we do not come outside when the sun is shining. There are other things too, the way we smell, the sound of our voice, even the way we look, this is all to lure you and other humans to us. You are our natural prey, we are vampires. I am over 300 years old and Edward is over 100. I know this is a lot to take in, take your time, don't rush, sweetheart."

"No this explains a lot; of course it all makes sense now." I say smiling at Carlisle.

"You are not afraid of us then?"

"No why should I be, if you were going to hurt me you could have done that months ago."

"I can't believe this has not upset you. I was expecting hysterics."

"No, I mean the wolves….oops I'm not supposed to talk about that., I promised."

"The wolves at La Push? Don't worry we know them, we have a treaty with them."

"Good then I didn't betray the!"

"No sweetheart we made a treaty with their ancestor, Ephraim Black."

"Jake's great grandfather, Jake talks about him a lot."

"He was a good man, as I'm sure Jacob will be."

"Bella, does this mean we are still friends?" Alice asks.

"Of course, Alice, BFFs."

"Not friends, family," Emmett says.

Everyone agrees, Carlisle tells everyone I need to rest because of my injuries but it's only 6:00 and I'm not tires. But everyone obeys the doctor and leave hugging me as they go. Jasper who is always the quiet one smiles, hugs me and says, "Welcome to the family, I'm happy Carlisle has found you." I really believe the whole family is happy about things working out.

Carlisle closes and locks the door to his office, smiles and says, "Alone at last. I didn't think they would ever leave. Don't get me wrong I love them, but I just want to hold you for a few minutes."

I run into his arms, smiling I can't believe this man loves me. He crushes his lips to mine and holds me tight to him. Careful not to hurt me, he is so gentle. I melt into him as his hands begin to move over my body causing me to tingle and feel the fires of passion begin to build in my stomach. I begin to unbutton his shirt, he catches a hold of my hand and says, "Not yet sweetheart. Not until I talk to Charlie. I will not do anything behind his back, I need to talk to him face to face. I need to tell him I love you, I need to make my intentions toward you clear to him. I intend to court you, woo you and marry you, I will not dishonor you."

"Okay Carlisle, but in the mean time can we make out, I really need to have you hold me. I feel so much better when you hold me, my head hardly bothers me when you kiss me."

"Well then let me prescribe an uninterrupted make out session for your health then." He says laughing. As he lies down on the couch he pulls me down on top of him. His skins may be cold and hard as granite but oh Carlisle sure can kiss. His kisses took my breath away so easily. About a half an hour later Carlisle said, "Bell, my love, I need to escort you back to your room. If we are alone much longer I'm not going to be able to stop until I bury myself deep in you until you scream my name."

"That sounds good but I know you want to talk to Charlie first. Does that mean you won't come by my room tonight?"

"Honey I will be there to check on you more times than I should, I can't stay away from you."

"I don't want you to stay away from me." I blush as I say this.

"Sweetheart, I know and soon we won't have to, soon we will be able to be together."

"What if Charlie objects?"

"I will have to convince him that I am the right man for you."

"How?"

"Darling, I can be very persuasive when I want to be and believe me I want to convince Charlie."

"Okay I'll let you handle Charlie."

"What about your mother?"

"She's in Florida and has her own life. Renee has always been a little immature and if it doesn't interfere with her plans she really doesn't care. So unless she wants you for herself or is planning to sell me to highest bidder I don't think we have to worry about her."

"I would like to meet her and your step-father."

"Well, lots of luck getting her to come to Forks, she hates it here. She will want us to come to Florida."

"We could do that."

"But the sun isn't it dangerous for you?"

"No it doesn't hurt me; in fact I love the sun. It's just that if humans saw us in the sun they would know that we are different. I'll show you what I mean. I could always tell that I'm allergic to the sun. That way I could stay in all day but we could take long romantic walks on the beach in the evening."

"Could we go to Disney World?"

"I would love to take you to Disney World."

We were in my room by this time and Carlisle had rounds to make so he leaned over to kiss me. I surprised him by throwing myself into the kiss. My tongue slipped past his surprised lips and massaged the inside of his mouth. I pressed myself against him and my hands wandered all over him. I could feel him growing a very large bulge in his pants. He broke the kiss breathless and he doesn't need to breath.

"Bella, love, that almost pushed me to the point of no return," he said.

I looked down he was so big he was about to bust the zipper of his pants. I smile up at him. "Does this mean my kiss was good?" I asked as I lightly caressed the bulge in his pants.

"Yes, honey, very good. Now be a good girl and lie down I'll be back in two hours to check on you. Because you have a concussion I will wake you up every two hours to check your blood pressure and temperature."

"I'll be waiting for you."

"Sleep, you'll need it. Get lots of rest because after I talk to Charlie you won't be getting much for a while. I love you Bella."

"I love you Carlisle."


	4. Chapter 4

My Bella is much more sure of herself than some of the Bellas that I have read about.

I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update but I moved. I use a desk top computer and had to wait for the internet to be hooked up.

Carlisle, Bella and the Cullen clan

Chapter 4

The next morning I wake up and Carlisle is sitting in the chair next to my bed watching me sleep. I guess that would creep some girls out but I was happy to know he was there.

"Good morning sleepyhead," he said with a smile "did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"My mother tells me that all the time. Did I say anything embarrassing?"

"Well, that depends on what you consider embarrassing."

"Oh my God what did I say?"

"Not much you said my name a lot, and I liked that. You smile when you say my name that makes me happy. You also said you wanted me as you have never wanted any other man and that made me a little crazy." As he said these things he was brushing my face with butter fly kisses and finally he stopped at my mouth and kissed me. I mean really kissed me deep and longing and making me want to just tear his clothes off. I had been worried about morning breath but his kiss took all thought of that away all I could think of was Carlisle and how much I wanted him. He slipped his tongue past my lips and explored my mouth as I explored his with my tongue. When he broke away we were both breathing heavy.

"My darling, we have to stop if I don't I'll tear your clothes off and climb into that bed with you and show you just how much fun staying in bed all day can be."

"I don't have anything else scheduled so tear away." I said with a laugh.

"Don't tempt me you know I want to talk to Charlie first. You are about to be discharged and I called Charlie and told him I will bring you home. Edward, Alice, and Jasper will be with us, Alice sees everything going smoothly, Edward will be able to warn us of Charlie's thoughts and Jasper has a very special talent."

"What is Jasper's talent?"

"Jasper can sense your mood and influence it, if you are mad he can calm you down, if you are sad he can make you happy, if you are scared he can take the fear away."

"Wow that is a talent, are all vampires gifted like that?"

"No, I have no special talent."

"I can think of a lot of talent that you have and I'm sure I will learn of more after you talk to Charlie."

"Kissing isn't considered to be a talent such as my children have."

"Well it should be you are very good at it."

"Thank you my love, now get dressed and let's get ready to face Charlie."

"I can face anything as long as you are by my side."

I got dressed in the outfit that Alice had brought for me, as I was dressing I could feel myself blush I never dress this sexy I usually wear t-shirts and jeans but maybe Carlisle would like me dressed this way. I looked in the mirror and thought wow I look pretty good. I have curves that I just never thought about showing off and the green sweater clung to those curves, the color was good on me too. Now the boots I don't wear heels much and I'm just not comfortable on them but them made my legs look pretty good even covered with boots so maybe they weren't so bad after all. Alice came barging into the room singing out time to do your hair and makeup.

"Alice I'll just pull my hair back in a scrunchie and mascara and lip gloss is all I ever wear for makeup."

"Not today, today you are going to knock Carlisle's socks off."

About a half hour later she pronounced me perfect, when I looked in the mirror I was surprises. She had done a great job; I didn't know that my eyes were so big and brown. Actually I had really good eyes they were probably my best feature and she made them get noticed. I looked good and sexy but not slutty like that girl Lauren at school, she ran around with Jessica the girl that had pretended to be my friend when I first moved back to Forks. I found out pretty fast that they were not the best kind of friends to have and I had made friends with a girl named Angela Webber, she was a real friend and now I have Alice so I'm happy.

Carlisle came in and he just stared at me. "Well, are you going to say something?" Alice asked.

"I'm speechless, I didn't think it was possible for Bella to be more beautiful but here she is. I knew you were beautiful but Alice has enhanced it."

"It's hard for me to believe it is me."

"Well it isn't hard to do when you have everything here to work with. All I did was take Bella and enhanced her. Like I said it was all there I just had to bring out the hidden Bella." Alice said looking very proud of herself.

"Are you ready to go see Charlie and have our little chat with him?" Carlisle asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be but what if he says no. Carlisle I don't want to be without you."

"Y will be 18 soon and he can't stop us then but I think he will be alright with us, Charlie and I have been friends since we met he is a reasonable man."

"You've never told him you want his teenage daughter either."

"Well, I plan to be more subtle than that."

The ride home was excruciating but Carlisle held my hand and whispered sweet things in my ear the whole way. Edward was driving and Jasper was riding shotgun so that left Alice, Carlisle and I in the back seat. I was so nervous I couldn't think straight.

We walked in just as Charlie was finishing up eating his breakfast, I could smell the in of scorched bacon and eggs in the kitchen ad there were several pieces of burnt toast in the trash I smiled to myself. Charlie never could cook; he had trouble making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Hey I didn't expect you quite so early Bells." Charlie said.

"Carlisle sprung me early because he knows I hate hospitals."

"Carlisle I can't thank you and your family here enough for all you have done for Bella. Alice, Edward and Jasper for being her friends and you for taking such good care of her last night. Edward you saved her life and I'll always be grateful for that. If there is ever anything I can do for you just let me know. Bella is very precious to me."

"There is one thing Charlie I would like to talk to you about." Carlisle said after getting subtle nods from Edward and Jasper.

"Okay let's talk would you like a cup of coffee, Carlisle."

"Sure, sounds great." Carlisle said.

I knew that vampires did not eat or drink so I knew Carlisle did this just to set the atmosphere with Charlie and that he would pretend to drink it. That is the one thing Charlie did right in the kitchen he made really good coffee. We all went into the living room to sit and talk.

"What can I do for you Carlisle?"

"Well Charlie you know that I think of you as a close friend probably about the best I have here in Forks, and I would never do anything to jeopardize that friendship but I have to ask something of you that you may find difficult."

"Whatever it is ask me."

"Okay here goes, I have fallen in love with Bella and I would like you permission to ask her out and to court her. Now I know that that is an old fashioned concept but I'm an old fashioned type of man. I believe in formally asking for you blessings. I know I'm older than Bella but not as much as you might think. I lie about my age; I'm actually younger than I pretend because the hospital would have hesitated to hire me if then knew my true age. I graduated from medical school in my teens; I'm not actually 35 as I pretend." Carlisle had been changed when he was 23 and had not aged a day since then.

"How do feel about this Bella?" Charlie asks looking me in the eyes.

I reach over and take Carlisle's hand, take a deep breath and say, "I love him too Dad. Last night we spent most of the night talking and getting to know one another and I really like and respect Carlisle and I think we should see where this leads."

"Bella I like and respect Carlisle too. And Carlisle I realize that you could have snuck around behind my back and seen Bella. You could have had Alice invite her over and taken advantage that way but you came to me man to man and I respect that. I have no problem with you and Bella seeing each other but I do have conditions,"

"What are the conditions?" Carlisle and I both ask at the same time.

"Bella will have a curfew especially on school nights, I expect her to be home by 11:00 on school nights and 1:00 on weekends. I know you are a grown man and you have needs but being a doctor you know how to prevent unwanted pregnancies. Now don't get upset or blush Bella it is a fact of life I see everyday in my job. I love you and I only want the best for you and I can't think of a man I would rather have you be with than Carlisle Cullen but there are those in this town that will gossip and point fingers but you can't let them bother you. If you can agree to this then you have my blessings."

"I can accept the terms if Bella has no problem and Charlie I want you to know I don't just want Bella for a conquest. I plan to build a life with her."

"Okay but I do want her to finish high school before marrying. College too would be nice but that is negotiable."

Carlisle stood and shook Charlie's hand "I want only the best for Bella, too."

"That is all I ask."

I went over and hugged Charlie, "I love you Dad."

"I always knew someday I would lose you to another man and I always worried about who the man would be, but you have a good one there Bella. I'm happy for you."

We talked for a few more minutes about things in general as Carlisle actually did drink the coffee then Charlie had to leave for work. When he left Jasper, Alice and Edward decided to go hunting.

Carlisle put his arms around me and pulled me close kissing me, "That was easier than I expected."

"Yeah I know what you mean, Dad really must like you. He almost ripped Mike Newton's head off when he caught him trying to kiss me and me telling him no."

"I could go take care of that for Charlie right now, that snot nosed spoiled brat had better never touch you again or he will have to deal with me."

""Dad went into Chef Dad mode and scared him so bad I think he may have wet himself, anyway he hasn't even looked at me since. Charlie explained very clearly no means no." Carlisle started laughing at this.

"Are you going to tell me no?"

"What is the question?"

"Would you like to go to my house with me? Everyone should be gone by now and we can have the house to ourselves."

"I would love to go home with you, Dr. Cullen. I'll just leave Dad a note where I will be"

"I'll wait right here Miss Swan."

We drove to Carlisle's house; he drove outside of town a few miles and turned down a shady lane that was almost invisible from the highway unless you knew it was there. The driveway was about 2 miles long when we stopped at what looked like an old converted farm house. There were windows all across the front with a huge porch that wrapped around on both sides. It was beautiful.

"Welcome home Bella." Carlisle said as he picked me up and carried me bridal style through the front door. "Would you like a tour of the house?"

"Maybe later right now I just want to see your room."

"You wish is my command."

"Carlisle you don't have to worry I'm on the pill, have been for 2 years to regulate my periods."

"Bella, vampires can't have children, I need you to know this before we start a relationship. I can't give you children

"That's alright, it will just mean I don't have to share you and I can be rather selfish if I want to."

Carlisle chuckled as he ran up the stairs with me in his arms. Before I knew what was happening I was lying on a huge bed in the most beautiful bedroom I had ever seen with a gorgeous man kissing and touching me in all the right places. I could feel myself getting wet and I could feel the hunger for Carlisle building as I reached up to unbutton his shirt. He caught my hands, "Are you sure this is what you want, Love?"

"I have never been more sure in my entire life. I want you Carlisle; I want you to make me yours in every way. I want you to teach me how to please you, show me what turns you on. I want you buried in me as deep as possible and I want you to scream my name as you fill me with your cum."

"Bella you turn me on just touch me, anywhere, it will come naturally to you, as I promised last night you wont be getting much rest for a while."

Carlisle stripped my clothes off kissing every inch of skin as he exposed it. I stripped his clothes and admired how beautiful, muscular and sexy he was as I removed each piece of clothing, he was beautiful clothed he was even more beautiful unclothed. When I unzipped his fly and pulled his pants down there was a huge bulge in his boxers. I pulled his boxer down to free his cock, it was huge. I could not see how something that big was going to fit inside me.

Carlisle must have read the expression on my face. He smiled, "It will fit and you will enjoy it as you have never enjoyed anything before." He began kissing me and his kisses slid down my jaw to my neck, then to my breasts, where he suckled each one until I thought I would loose my mind. He sure knew how to make me want more, his kisses trailed down he swirled his tongue in my bellybutton and went farther down until he reached my center. He took a deep breath and said, "Bella your arousal smells like nothing I have ever spelt before. I want you so much now, more than I have ever wanted anyone before I want you. Can I have you, Love?"

I could only nod my head I didn't trust myself to say anything. I just wanted him with every fiber of my being. I finally whispered, "Take me Carlisle make me yours."

He then plunged his tongue inside me he was tongue fucking me and I was enjoying it. He sucked on my clit and then circled it with his tongue. I had never felt anything like I was feeling right then. He slid a finger inside me, then another, then a third, by now I was screaming in ecstasy. I moaned and begged for release, "Cum for me baby, now" That was all it took my climax shook me all over as I screamed his name. He lapped up every drop of my release and cleaned my pussy with his tongue. He smiled as he slid up my body, "Are you ready for me now my angel?"

"Yes" I felt his cock at my opening I still doubted that all of that would fit inside me. Let's face it I'm tiny, 5'3" 110 pounds. I have big boobs but that is it. I small, petite even. He started to push into me I could feel myself stretch to fit around him. He continued to push inside me until he reached my barrier, he paused, "Bella this is going to hurt you but it will go away and I'll make you feel so good it will make up for the pain." I nodded my head that I was ready. He pulled out and plunged into me, I felt a flash of pain like I had never felt before. He stopped to let me adjust to him being inside me. Then pain subsided and I nodded my head and he began to move in and out of me, pretty soon I realized that he was completely burying himself in me. He did fit and he felt wonderful.

"You feel so wonderful; you are so warm and tight. I don't want to stop I can't stop."

"Don't stop faster Carlisle, harder. Fuck me harder. Deeper go deeper." He slammed into me going deeper pulling out and slamming in again. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Keep going I'll tell you if it is too hard. Just go faster, harder." I could not believe how good it felt to have this big vampire driving himself deeper and deeper into me.

"I'm so close, Carlisle. I want you to cum fill me up."

"Cum with me Bella." He drove harder and faster. "Cum now! He screamed my name as I was screaming his as we came together.

He rolled over keeping us connected as I lay on top of him. "Rest a little because I'm not near done with you."

"Who wants to rest?" I asked as I began to move on him, I wanted to ride him, I wanted to control how deep he went and ho fast. I rode him hard and fast and I thoroughly enjoyed it when he screamed my name again as he filled my pussy with his cold cum. I screamed his name and rode out my climax driving myself down on his big cock. When we finished he pulled me down on his chest.

"That was amazing Bella, are you hurt?"

"No I have never felt better. Give me a few minutes and we will have round two."

He chuckled, "I believe it is round three but whose counting."

I dozed off Carlisle still buried inside me.


End file.
